Imagination, is greater than what you thought 2
by Zakary kadusumori dellarobia
Summary: Still hoping you like it. I am still not finished, but this is right before we move to the next world. opps, spoiler.


Imagination, Runs More Wild than You Thought.

Chapter 1: You act like i know what to call it!

I, Zakary, was walking to school. nothing special about today that was different than any other day. Me, Wisp, Shade, Dryad, Gnome, Jinn, Luna, Undine, and lastly Salamander. We always walked to school together. Well, i did most of the walking, they floated around me. Oh you don't know them? Well, lets me enlighten you, they are the Spirits of Mana. a religion i follow. Now unlike most people who know the religion, i will need to explain why this is. most people can only see one spirit. I am very special, i can see them all. i was chosen by the goddess to save the world and such. you know, the usual stuff. My initial spirit is Shade, the spirit of Darkness.

"ZAKARY!" shouted Wisp, " You need to get you head out of your butt. You know you can get somewhere with that girl. What was it, Rin Kagamine?"

"Yeah, but i just don't think she will accept me, you know, if it wasn't for this jacket i would be..." i tried to say, but i was interuped by the spirits vanishing without a trace.

"Yo, Zak!" I heard Rydia say.

I turn to see my friends Rydia, Emily, and Ren. my best human friends. "'Sup y'all!"

"So you gonna hit on my sister yet Z?" Ren asked.

"I don't know, i just don't think she will like me, Ya know? It is just, i am a coward when it comes to girls."

"Not trying won't get you anywhere either!" Emily said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, i know, but hey, i got you guys, so whats the nee-"

"Z, EVERYONE, knows you like her, just ask. the worst that can happen is you get a no."

"If everyone knew, then i would've had my answer by now Ren. Anywho, what about you two, Rydia, Ren. i hear you guys are going on a month now?"

As Ren starts blushing, "Yeah, we are doing well! listen, we need to go. have fun at the new school, mister math genius! You and the high schoolers, you have untill the end of first hour to ask her out or you might never get the chance."

"Yeah i know, but she is coming over here for summer, right?"

"Love to answer, no time. See you later. Come on girls."

As they get in the car, i watch them drive away. When the car dissapears from sight, the spirits re-appear.

"As i was saying, if i could show off my wings, i know she would love me! My dark, demon angel like wings. i could also fly to school."

"Zakary, you know you can't do that! Well, you could, but you know you shouldn't!" Luna said quickly.

"Yeah yeah yeah. i know. but the last time i streached them out was a year ago! they are so sore." I complained, i really haven't, one whole year with them tucked away. why? Because only me and the spirits know about them. Why don't my parents know? BECAUSE THEY ARE LUNATIC SCIENTISTS! If i tell them i can consider my self a new subject for them to test. "Ok, you all need to leave, the bus stop is up ahead. can't have y'all seen. Later."

They all said their byes and vanished. Again i was with people i hate at this stop. So i just stay quiet and hope i don't need to hurt them. So, while i was standing there, waiting for the bus, a kid, Max, started talking to me. Brittney is a nice person but she is very quiet. She is so shy, that most of the time she won't respond to the teachers asking her to give an answer. She has no friends that i know of either.

"Zakary, right? can you walk with me to our first hour? I want to talk to you." Brittney asked.

"Um, sure! Untill then, you wanna talk now?"

"Ok, so, what are you doing your report on in Tivalab's? I am doing 'School Uniforms' i am against them. Most people are, but i thought it was an easy topic."

"I am doing Recombinant DNA. you know, the combining of DNA of different species. It is like, putting wings on people so they can fly."

"WOW, that sounds awesome! i would love wings. Just the freedom they would allow!"

"You have no idea."

"Why? do you have wings and just don't tell anybody?"

"WHAT!? No, not what i meant!"

Thats when she giggled. Who'da thought that when someone so quiet laughs, it sounds, i don't know. It just makes me a bit happier. Maybe math can wait. Who wants to leave to be 'advanced' when i have people like Rydia, Ren, and now Brittany.

"You know Zak, i got all that."

I heard it! at least i know it went into my head. What happened? I didn't purposly think-

"you are very funny when you are confused!"

THERE, again. I know i heard it, just what was produsing it? Brittany? Are you in my head?

"Yeah, who else would be reading your thoughts right now?"

OH MY GOD, why, how, agh! ok so is this what you wanted to talk about? you being able to read thoughts?

"Yeah, i like that song you have stuck in your head too. Ayakashi Night? Oh, and i know about your wings too.

Ok, well there goes that secret. well, little miss mind reader, the bus is here. lets go to hell- er, i mean school.

So we got on our bus, and what happens? we are sitting by each other just talking telepathically. Weird, yes. Awesome, HECK YEAH! So we "talked" about my wings, her ability, and why she was so quiet. It turns out she knew about her ability since she was super young, and because of it, she learned how to read really early. Also, she wouldn't talk because she was always listening. She said people always thought bad of her. I felt so sorry for her. When we got to school we actually started TALKING. Not in my head. (I will need to get used to that!) She is awesome! Soccer, goal keeper (my very same position), loves math. She was what i was really looking for, but I couldn't make a move without her knowing. and it wasn't going to be easy to surprise her either... i am at a loss. So i decided to think it. And amazingly i got no responce. I went to say it out loud, but she stopped me by kissing me right then and there.

Dazzed "Woah! So i can take that as a yes huh?"

"Nope, i just kissed you for nothing. Of course it is a yes." She said softly.

"Alrighty then. so, uh, i'ma head to the counseling office to cancel my transfer to highschool, ok? Good. see you soon!"

I went off to the counseling office. shocker. I asked mrs. Yezam if i had to go to the school or if i could stay.

"You want to stay here instead of go to a school where you being smart is average? If that is what you want then i will not stop you, but tell me now so i can make the call."

I nodded to show it was what i wanted. i was planning to stay and make it part of my ploy to get Rin, but now, Brittany was in her place. Brittany, Brittany, Brittany. It wasn't that i didn't like Rin anymore though. It was that Brittany fit the position better.

Chapter 2: Still building up.

So, i am stuck here in this middle school. I hope they still want me here. Anyway, i am staying, Brittney and me are dating (who'da thought it was that easy?), and she can read my mind. Normal stuff, with someone like her, i might be able to do my job that is saving the world. although, i might want to get a bigger party, maybe me and her could find others like us-.

"ZAK!" Mmud shouted, "What is the answer for the 2nd time?" I forgot i am in class now. Let's see, the answer to 12-13(14+15)X= 365. "The answer is 1!"

"That wasn't so hard, now was it Zak? I was worried for a second. Now, Sarah..." Phew, thank goodness. Ok, so, back to finding more like me and Brittney, maybe i should come up with a nick name for her, that'd be, ZAK! FOCUS! Now, Brittney could read a few minds, maybe see if she picks up anything. I should be the one to confront them though, her "not talking to people" thing prevents her from convincing them. Hey, maybe i could meet another person with wings! No, too convenient. Hm, my brother might though. UGH, i hate that guy, Kristian, he always tries to be better then me. him and his long golden brown hair. I haven't seen him in a while though. Thank god.

"Zak, are you lost in your head or something? Turn off the lights please." Mmud asked. Apparently i am not good at paying attention when i get lost in my own head. I wonder how many times he asked... So i turned off the lights and continued to think.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

First hour is now over, not so bad for my math class. Now, it's Spanish though, what a drag. Well, i made my way across the hall to Namhluk's class. Don't ask me where all these messed up names came from, good luck pronouncing it though.

"Como se dice la cama en ingles Zakary?" Namhluk asked.

Have i mentioned i hate spanish? No? Well, I HATE SPANISH! "Couch?"

"Zak, it's bed. Study more!"

"Okay, okay, i might." Well, that class never goes well. I can never tell you the answers, but i seem to pass it with ease. WTH?! Anyway, i head to lunch. Guess who i recently found out is there? If you guessed Brittney, *party music* congrats! You were right. Me and her sat there at a table. Just me and her though, no one sits with her. Well, i do now, but, reggardless. We sit there silent to others, and talking in our heads. Still difficult to get a grip on.

"So, i have an idea, how about we find others like us, you know, mutants."

"Hm. That sounds interesting but, they won't just tell us that they're mutants. It's like you just spreading your wings here and now, it won't happen."

"Thats why you read their thoughts, if you pick up anything strange, they might be special like us."

"I can tell you of one person. Hannah Strife. She has controll of elements. You know, fire, water, earth and air, but she is always with Melania Dlopoel. From what i can tell, she is mortal, but skilled in history and how to plan out things. Not mutantly special though."

"Okay, maybe you can send her a thought say: "Meet me at Tivalab's class, alone. I won't hurt you, i have a proposition for you." Thats not too bad is it?"

"Hm... it might work. Don't you think she'll freak out with a voice in her head?"

"Probably, but, we need others, reggardless of what might happen."

"Okay. Lunch is over, see you later."

"Bye bye."

Chapter 3: Hannah Strife the elementalist

"So, will you help us?" I asked Hannah.

"You just randomly ask me if i have powers, i give no answer, you have Brittney here put thoughts into my head for 'proof' and you supposedly have WINGS, and you still just assume i have elemental powers, but i should join you?" She pointed out.

"well, when you put it that way." I was taken aback, no one ever made me feel stupid like that. "still, i am sure you can help us!"

"YOU STILL HAVE NO PROOF! you could be revealing this to some random person who'll sell you out to make a quick buck. ever think of that?"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND TRUST ME!"

"woah... i thought you were quiet, and then this happens. well, i do have powers, but, i still don't see why you need me."

"we need you, because you have potiental, like us, i don't normally play this card, but, i was created to save the world, i'll need help. A mind reader, and a guy with wings, won't do much. You, you can controll the freaking elements, thats powerful."

"flattery will get you everywhere. fine, i'm in, but, if you are looking for special people, get my friend too. she can see into the future slightly. she doesn't have controll over it though. she is also a telepath. she can move things. she can also fly using that power."

"sweet! that seems amazing. i won't fly alone then. anyway, welcome. i think we should get a nickname. our group and all. hm." the bell rang and we realized we were all late. "CRAP, sorry girls, lets get to class."

Chapter 4: the rest of the school day. BORING.

Fun, time to go to gym. i HATE gym after lunch. well, we ran, we jumped, and we wasted energy for a while. we showered, and we left, if you want details, you are a perv. well, fourth hour came along. Tivalab's class. i was now next to Brittney. me and her worked on our papers. hers on class uniforms and mine on recombinant DNA. fifth hour. lets see, it was social studies. man, i hate that too. i can't even tell you what i did. i think i dosed off in the back like i always do. i still pass it, but i don't stay awake in it.

Chapter 5: that last chapter was short now that i look at it.

Well, i found, WE ARE BLIND. it turns out, all of us live in the same park. Hannah and Melania get driven to school, and me and Britt (like the nickname?) ride the bus, obviously. so, we met up at the park in the back of the trailor park. "hey, do any of you mind me taking my shirt off so i can let my wings out?" they all looked at me like i was crazy. but no one said i couldn't. so, i took off my shirt, it felt so good to let my wings spread out. my wings popped at each joint. it was so nice to feel them out. i wasn't out of practice, so i flew up! i was making circles. and landed after about, ten minutes? when i landed, i saw my shirt was torn in the back. it was about long enough- oh.

"we thought, since you shirtless is a little weird, that you can have your wings out through the holes in the back." Melania bosted. it's like she had the idea and is bragging.

"yeah, thanks." i put my shirt on. i wonder what they talked about while i was up there. almost enough to ask, but no. so we talked about how we were going to do this. we are going to leave on the weekend. yay, 2 more days of school. then we will say we are going to have to leave our parents. i will fly, and Melania will make the rest of them fly. "we'll need weapons."

"okay, my dad is a black smith, so he'll have weapons at his workshop." Britt said. i just realized, i haven't actually heard her say anything since the first time. it had always been in my head. still weird.

"sweet! i will take two short swords!" i posted

"i'll take a staff or rod" Hannah said

"give me a sword. i don't care what kind. i want a shield too, if you can." Melania said.

"alright, i'll get them friday. untill then, i will see you guys tomorrow."

Chapter 6: weekend. week's end. the end of normality.

"the best place to check is probably the place, thing, or person who is labeled on my wings. here, look." *ITEX CORP. PROPERTY* "i am no one's property... but what ever Itex is, i want them or it, dead or gone.

"itex? thats the name under my foot." Hannah said confuzzled.

"mine is labeled on my neck" Melania posted.

"it's on the back of my left leg. Britt said.

"okay, we are all "owned" by Itex, who wants to google? no one? fine, i'll do it." we went to my house, and i got on the computer to google Itex, the moment i hit enter, my mom walked in.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"i heard the name somewhere, i want to know what it is. lets see, it is a company that is part of illegal activity such as EXPIREMENTS ON PEOPLE?"

"Zakary Kadusumori Dellah-Robia, i love you, but, i now need to do this." She pulled a knife out?! i jumped up and ran out. Melania had the sword she got at my mom the moment she was outside.

my mom looked at me and said: "good job Zak. but if you don't kill me now, i will kill you later." THIS WAS MY MOM, threatening to kill me if i let her live? i looked at Melania, and shook my head. i turned and said, bye mom. Melania killed her. i saw before i was attacked that Itex was located somewhere in england, no address. covienient. so, us in the U.S. had to fly ALLLLLLLLLL the way to England. fun and tireing. i hope i am strong enough to get there. wish me luck.

Chapter 7: the hunt for Itex. should i tell them about the spirits?

So, while we were getting something to eat at a resturant i can't tell you about, i decided to tell them about my religion. How the spirits are always with me, about them all. i had them all show up, and saw that Melania is able to see Luna, Hannah could see Jinn, and Britt could see Wisp. It's weird, the girl i am dating has the opposite spirit as me.

While we were eating, i realized, we are broke. I looked around and told them i was broke. i hadn't thought of it.

"i will handle it." Brittney thought.

Oh great, the mind reader is going to take over. why do i think this will end badly? Because there isn't anything that can go well from reading minds. unless she can conrtoll them too. i would hope she wouldn't do that to us.

"Okay, here is the bill for your meal." the waiter said.

"What do you mean, you said you'd pay the bill for us, remember?" Brittney said in the guys head.

"Oh, what am i doing, sorry kids, i will pay this for you, you may leave now."

"Great job Britt. Now, lets get out of here before he realizes what he is doing."

Chapter 8: Flying again. tireing still.

You know, flying for many miles, easy. Flying for hundreds to thousands of miles, yeah, not as easy. But, with Jinn out to help me fly easier, it helps. Now, if i could just-

"ZAK! Is he a friend of yours?" Melania questioned scared.

"Huh? Oh, that guy, hm. GAH! KRISTIAN?" A guy, my looks, but long, golden brown hair, down past his shoulder blades, and black dragon-like wings?

"Hello Zak, how have you been?" Kristian shouted.

"Get out of here Kristian!"

"What, can't even great me nicely?"

"No! Why would i ever greet you nicely?"

"I am your brother maybe? I would think that a good reason."

"Shows what you know!" I snapped.

"Well, care to see if i can still beat you in a fight? I am curious."

"To the ground then!" So, my anger towards my brother sent me reeling into a rage to prove i am better.

"Okay, get your swords out. I take after you in impatience." Kristian said in an almost, i don't know, impatient way?

I snarled "You'll regret this!" In my fury, i summoned two swords, one in each hand. The Oblivion in my right, a Keyblade, black as true darkness, and the Oathkeeper in my left, a Keyblade, radiant with light. "Now i will show you what weilding a keyblade correctly shows as!"

"You can be such a drag." Kristian said un-amused.

"SHUT UP!" I struck with my swords quick. Swing after swing. I was going to injure him. He always fatigued easily, so he can't keep avoiding my attacks at this rate.

"Are you done yet?"

Still, he sounds so calm! I guess where i have gotten faster, he has gotten more stamina. "Why, won't, you, DIE!"

"Oh, you are looking to kill me? Well, i guess i should return the favor." He summoned a blade of his own, i guess we are twins, great! He stopped both my blades, his saber is large, about one and a half time the size of either of my blades. "Like it? I call it, Spirit Slayer." His blade, it had all the spirits, but, they were all almost, dead looking.

"How dare you! You mustn't show the spirits like that! The goddess will-"

"Will what? Remove me from existance? That pittiful tree goddess won't help you at all!" How dare he. Acting like she is nothing. "Here, to prove it, i might just go and cut this tree down, just to prove the uslessness of her 'existance'"

"What? Don't you know? The island is lost to all mortal beings. You should know this."

"What about me is 'Mortal'? You and i are demons, forged by human hands. You and i, we can see this island, we can become greater than this 'goddess'. Especially if she is but a mere tree."

"Zak, can we leave now?" Melania complained.

"Uh, yeah." I put away my swords. ( i get that "putting them away" is un-spawing them but you get it.) "Kristian, just leave the island alone. You have no purpose to find it. Do me a favor, just leave us alone. Alright?"

"You make it seem so easy. Fine, we'll part ways for now. But expect our paths to cross again." Kristian said. He then flew off. Don't know where, but it wasn't where we were headed.

"Lets go, i am already impatient. You taking longer doesn't help." Melania is too impatient, i thought i was bad but her! My gosh! Anyway, we had lift off. We were flying again. My wings didn't get a good resting time, so now they hurt. You know, you try to rest then you need to move and you feel worse? Yeah, thats me and my wings right now. Reggardless, we made it in a record time. Faster then any reccorded time! I think.

Chapter 9: Itex. The Big Bad Company!

"This is the company?!" Hannah asked enraged.

"Apparently. This is a dissapointment." Brittney said.

"Well, who wants a burger?" i asked. It was McDonald's. The address it showed was right here. We are all confused. "Well, lets go in. We might as well try to see if it is. the worst that can happen is we are right."

"Well, thats reasuring." Melania complained.

We went right in. Seemed normal until they saw us. You'd think we had a bomb or something, because they all freaked out, told customers to leave immediatly.

"Y-you all, why are you back here?" The man at the front asked.

"We haven't ever been here before, you idiot." I said a little harshly now that i think of it.

"You are not here to kill us? Well, um, this is awkward then."

"I never said we weren't here to kill you."

"Uh..."

Perfect, i now seem perfectly mean. That was a little far. but, we're here to destroy itex, so i am not wrong. "Hey, listen. I want to know why the address for Itex. came up as this place."

"This is Itex, thats why. Now, you might want to leave." He said it as if he had an edge. In an instant, i turned and bolted the door shut. I also ran right at the guy, only to be stopped by a bigger man. He was covered in fur, head to toe. He looked at me smug.

"Hey 626, 730, 120 and 627, how are you all?" This man asked. "I am your worst nightmare's minion. aka, a nightmare in it's own. I am labeled as an 'Eraser' instead of a number. Why? because we are mass produced. Now, enough of the formalities. Die!"

I had my weapons out in a flash and had him dead before he had time to think for a moment of his next move. When i say i am fast, i don't lie.

"ZAK!" Brittney shouted.

I turned to find them pitted against 2 more Erasers. Hannah had one trapped in a veil of water, and Melania was playing with the other one, making him jump around like a doll. Brittney wasn't shouting for her, but-.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" one bit me! A third one bit me in my thigh. I felt the power turn on and i had the oblivion in his throat in seconds. MAN THAT HURTS!

They are all dead now. 2 minutes which felt like 2 hours, 4 dead, not any of my team hurt. Oh wait, i am. CRAP!

Chapter 10: We mutate. Mutating mutants, wonderful.

"Zak, why aren't you in pain? Weren't you bitten by the Eraser?" Hannah questioned.

"If i knew, i'd tell you. I guess i just don't feel non-lethal pain. Thats all i got." I said dumbly.

"Well, aren't you descriptive!" Melania said.

"Well, lets just move on. I say we check out ever nic and cranny for something special. Got it? Good, now go!" No one moved. "Please?" Oh, now they decide to look. They need to learn that being in the middle of the building that might have people that'll kill us in moments, doesn't always require my manners.

As they were checking, i looked at my leg. Believe it or not (which you should believe if you have actually read up to this point) there wasn't even a scratch! After that little discovery, i apparently sat on something. Wanna know why? A FREAKING HOLE APPEARED IN THE FLOOR! We went in, like all mutant kids would do, and we realized that Hannah glows in the dark. If thats not weird, you are really good at lying to your self. Now, being the paranoid person i am, i brought gloves. Why? It might get cold. This, is a cold damp place, so I put on my gloves.

"Hannah, why are you glowing?" i asked.

"No idea, never done it before." She replied. "Whats with the gloves weirdo?"

"You know, when you get frost bite..." i started. So, what does she do, she starts a small fire. I forgot she can controll elements for that moment.

"Hey, Zak?" Brittney asked.

"Hey what?"

"Why are you the only guy in the group?"

Hm, i never noticed it. Why am i the only special guy? Theres no way out of the whole world that i am the only one. Why was i the only one we found at the school? I wouldn't have acted any different if this group was all guys. Except i wouldn't be hitting on the guys. I hit on Brittney every so often, just because i like her smile.

"You know, i really don't know. Maybe he is a pervert who wants to travel with bunches of girls." Hannah said smug.

"Oh, ha ha. You're so funny Hannah. So funny even, i forgot to laugh."

"Is that the best you have? Come on! I have heard better remarks from a dead flame!"

"Trust me, he has worse, he just cares enough not to say them." Brittney said.

It's weird, still not used to having other special people. So, her knowing i have worse is almost scary.

"Uh... thanks for that un-reasuring comment Britt... that really changed the moo-" She stopped when Melania put her hand over Hannah's mouth.

Chapter 11: SHHH BE QUIET!

"Guys, i know someone will be down there. It's just a doctor, but he is watching the door, waiting for us specifically. He has a gun. Zak, can you summon a shield or something?" Melania asked and informed.

"Not that easy. Only the swords." I said.

"I can make a fire snake to distract him. Then i can just shoot fire at him directly." Hannah said.

"Good. Lets do that." A guy from the top stair said.

"Oh, look, another victim for us. Hannah, would you like- " The guy from the bottom step had the gun to my head.

"Now, would you all like to come down nicely without any problems." Gun-guy said.

"You know, i really don't like guns. They are a cowards tool." I said. Then I summoned the Oathkeeper. The other guy had moved and had Brittney. I put it away.

We were thrown into dog cages. Of all things. Now Melania won't shut it because she is "being treated like an animal" and it is a disgrace. We and Britt have been "talking" for a while. She can tell that they are going to perfrm tests on us all. Making us run mazes like mice looking for cheese.

"Zak, why did we go looking for trouble? We could've just stayed home, maybe, gotten a little better with each other, but we decided to find out why we are special. Just promise me, after all this, we go home, and live safely."

"I promise, you will be safe after all this."

"Thats not what i asked of you!"

"Thats what i am going to promise."

"Hmph. you're next." A big burly-like Eraser pointed at Brittney.

"NO! I am!" I shouted at him.

"Doesn't matter to me, but she will have to go, you know."

"I don't care, the longer she won't have to be hurt the better." So, he took my cage to the room down the hall. I got the destinct smell of ammonia and sulfer. Man, it stunk to high heaven. As he set me down, i realized he opened the cage. The first thing he said was the other room was set up to blow up, if i made a wrong move, they'd all die. I couldn't afford to fail at sensing a bluff, so i followed orders. I was told to summon my weapons. So, i did. My Oathkeeper and my Oblivion. Funny story, i have these because i am chosen by the Spirits of Mana. Since they can't always be there (like right now) i have these to help keep me safe. Sharper and harder than any steel known to man, but it litterally can't hurt me.

"626, i want you to kill the other person at the end of the room. 1317, kill him if you want to eat today. 626, what you will recieve is, you stay alive for a few more minutes, or maybe, We'll let Brittney live." A white coat. Evil scientists in white coats. If they weren't evil, they'd be cool in their trench coats.

And so, i fought not for me, but for Brittney's safety.

Chapter 12: You know, not all mutants are a success.

1317 was a girl, looked a little deformed, but turned to look at me. She had nails longer then large daggers. Probably sharper too. So, i started. I don't play around if someone is at stake. So, i had taken a swing and sliced through all her nails in the first try. I tripped her and pointed the Oathkeeper at her neck.

"What are you waiting for, kill her! She is of no use to us anymore. Unless, Brittney is less important then this girl." White coat one said. Theres only one, but if more show up.

"Shut up! Why should i kill a helpless person? Do you even have a heart?" I yelled at the guy.

"What, kill Brittney? If you say so." As he looked away, i threw my oathkeeper at the glass and he stopped as the blade sliced through the glass and litterally cut some hair. He looked at me scared.

"T-thankyou 626." The girl said. I held out my hand to help her up. She looked at white coat one and took my offer up. She stood a bit behind me.

"My name is Zakary, most people call me Zak. Do you have a name?"

"I am 1317. I never came up with my own name."

"How does Raina sound?"

"I-it sounds beautiful!" I felt good. Now, i got my oathkeeper thrown at me. I caught it with ease.

The white coat (one) said, "Well, she is useless to you. She doesn't even have her claws anymore."

"You think i care? Raina is still alive, has feelings. Now, i passed your stupid test. Now, leave me and my friends alone. Raina gets her own cage with us. "

"Who do you think you are, you don't tell me what i do and don't do. I will put 1317 in your cage, but you are going to keep working untill i say otherwise. Work well, and i won't make anyone else go through any of this."

"One condition, treat everyone in there with better treatment. Give them food, act like they are your guest, and i will do almost everything. I refuse to kill."

"Fine. expirements 1317 and-"

"Use their names!"

"The people in there will be treated with care. Damian take, Raina, in 626's cage back with the others. Treat them all with care."

Chapter 13: I did work. and work. oh, and work.

Over these numerious tasks, surviving a sword fight, explaining the powerful wings i have, proving that my wings are powerful. I was finaly sent back. I saw, they listened! Everyone looked happy. Or, as happy as 4 mutant teenagers can look when locked in 4 average looking cages. The white coats (one and two) were leading me to Brittney's cage, and told me i had to share with her. Not bad, but still a little weird. I went to sleep easily. When you have a tiring day like i did (i did more then what i just said, but i am too tired to tell them all) then you'd pass out in seconds of not moving.

I woke up and found Brittney comfortable under my arm. So, she moved my arm, and had it over her, and fell asleep that way? Well, it is a small cage. Whatever. So, i woke up everyone and noticed an extra cage. I saw she had bones of creatures scattered about her cage.

"Who are you, and why are you surrounded in bones?"

"I am expirement 999, i call myself Coal. Coal Andyson." She said.

"Well, what about the bones?"

"I am a Necromancer. I can see dead people, and interact with them, and revive them. If i so choose." Coal said.

"Interesting. Are you looking to escape?"

"I wouldn't mind leaving this disturbed place." She answered.

"Well, welcome to my little flock."

"Who said i wanted to go with you?" She said.

"Hm, because you want to escape, we are leaving now. Are you in or out?"

"Alright. Fine, i will go with you all. Don't think i like you yet."

"I never asked you to like me. Hannah, mind getting us out of these cages?"

"Hmmmmmmm i am still sleeping." Hannah grumbled.

"Okay, you sleep while we wait for you to be the reason we escape. Take your time." I said.

"Hm... UGH! Fine." Then she melted all the cages. So easy to escape when you have someone who can melt almost anything with a flame!

"Time to make our escape." I said. and started toward the doors.

Chapter 14: The Great Escape!

We were walking. Out in the open, just walking out of the building.

-Are we really just going to walk right out of the building? That just seems like it's not going to happen easily.- Brittney sent into my head. From now on, "-" will be "sent into my head and me sending back". got it memorized?

-Well, it seems to be working. Just keep vigilant about other thoughts being sent around. Alright?-

-Yeah, sure.-

So we got out, we saw the screwed up McDonalds and no one was there yet, it was like no one had seen anything had happened. So, we walked out, found a field, and took off. Even Coal stayed with us and was flying with Melania's telepathy. I will say one thing, i have never seen such a boring escape. While we were flying we realized that it was starting to break as dawn. We flew for hours. We decided to make a stop at a mountain home. It seemed empty, so we walked right in. It was empty of people, but stocked with food. We ate untill we were all full. Left in a hurry when we heard a car pull up. We flew for a while more, our plan was to go back home. I would live with someone. But, while flying over seas, we noticed an island. We thought all at the same time, lets live there!

"So, this island, why is it just a gigantic door?" Coal asked.

"No real idea. Maybe this is a special door?" Hannah questioned.

"Well, if my "Mana" speach is right, it says, "The door will open when Chaos and Cosmos, reborn as human siblings, meet at this place." I said.

"Well, that seems like it won't happen." Brittney said.

"Well, it would if me and my brother worked hard enough." There, why did something tell me he would show up. Kristian is back.

"Kristian, do you want to relive what happened before?" I snarled

"Tsk tsk tsk, Zakary Kadusumori Dellahrobia, do you really think i want to fight right now? i just want to go to the "world of mana." And it takes you and me to open the door to the mana lands. Topple, Specifically." Kristian explained

"Topple? I heard the heretic hunters were there looking for the sacrifice. The last woman that could keep the Mana Goddess alive for 3 more life times!"

"Well, want to go see brother Cosmos?"

"Fine, but we go seperate ways the moment we are done. Deal?"

"Okay Zak. I will make my leave the moment we enter Topple."

"So, we open it by being here right? Why isn't it open then?" I asked.

"It's because we haven't said the Introlude Of The Goddess."

"Okay together now."

Me and Kristian recited together: "In the begining the world was Void. Then the goddess appeared. In her left hand, she held the light of hope, and in her right, the Sword of Mana. The goddess summoned spirits to assist in the creation of life. Finally to maintain peace, the Goddess cast away the sacred sword. It is said the sword rusted the moment it left her hand. The goddess then transformed herself into a great tree that would sustain and watch over the world. A mystical power guards the sanctuary where the tree stands to this day..."

As we recited the last lines, the door creaked open. we say nothing. Just black, but curiosity killed everyone as we all stepped in.

Chapter 15: Topple, the town of the ancients.


End file.
